A Perfect Christmas
by Snozzle
Summary: Pansy and Ernie share their first Christmas together. PansyxErnie.


**AN:** Thank you to Lauren for providing the challenge of a non-angsty Christmas fic with a tree falling on a character, gingerbread, Butterbeer, Every Flavour Beans, a kinky present and a Christmas carol.  
**Pairing: **Pansy/Ernie.

* * *

**A Perfect Christmas**

The final bauble was gently hooked onto the tree, and Ernie proudly stepped back, admiring the tree with critical eyes. "Well, I think it's okay," he mumbled, more to himself that anyone else. "The star's a little wonky, but I didn't put that on, so I think that little error can be excused." From her seat beside the chair, Pansy raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Of course, you also put the tinsel on," Ernie continued, "which explains why it doesn't follow the exact colour-scheme I told you we were following..."

"One thing Ern," Pansy cut in. "Since when have I listened to anything you've ever told me?"

"Possibly never," Ernie admitted, sighing. "Do you really think it's going to stand there and not topple over? I don't understand for the life of me why you wanted to do this the Muggle way."

"Because it's special," Pansy reminded. "It's more festive, and besides, you never have a Christmas tree and I thought it would be nice to have the fire on, put the tree up and write Christmas cards together... or... not?" Ernie was walking sceptically around the tree, poking it gently. "Ernie, it's not going to fall over!"

Words had never been spoken sooner, when Ernie found himself on his back, caught underneath the tree he had spent so long to perfect. "I told you not to put so many baubles on!" Pansy told him, trying to suppress the laughter that was very close to escaping her.

"You think this is _so_ funny don't you?" Ernie asked, pulling himself out from underneath the fallen tree. Pansy nodded hesitantly, biting her lip.

"Ern... it's just... you really did ask for it really..."

"Thank you Pansy," he replied sarcastically, standing up and brushing off loose pieces of tree and glitter off of his robes. "I appreciate your concern greatly."

"I made gingerbread..." Pansy told him sheepishly, desperate to change the conversation and beginning to walk out towards the kitchen. "Be all... nice and homely for our first Christmas together?" Ernie smiled slightly.

"Go on then," he told her. "But bring out that Butterbeer whilst you're at it! And those Every Flavour Beans!"

"The beans are in the drawer!" Pansy called back, walking joyously into the kitchen. The perfect Christmas; that was exactly what she wanted. Probably her first ever 'perfect' Christmas. She didn't want drunken arguments, crying because spoilt sisters didn't get the present they wanted. She didn't care what she had wrapped under that tree as long as it was a great Christmas.

Sharing it with Ernie was something she knew she'd wanted since they got together. He was occasionally haughty and too 'up himself' but he treated her with love and respect and he admired her. He admired the way she had stood up for herself, the way she wasn't like _them._

She didn't become one of _them. _Those that lived with all the splendour and stamped people that they thought below them into the dirt. She'd been different, and for that reason alone, he loved her.

"Good tidings we bring, to you and your king," Pansy sang quietly as she walked back into living room with the gingerbread and Butterbeer on a tray. Ernie was standing up his tree again, hands raised in front of him as though he was ready to pounce if the tree showed any signs of falling again. "We wish you a merry Christmas..."

The chime from the clock cut her off, and Pansy looked up at the time. "Merry Christmas Pansy," Ernie smiled extending his arm out to her. She put the food down on the table and allowed him to pull and arm around her, holding her close. "It's Christmas Day," he told her, as though she hadn't worked it out.

"Can I open my presents yet?" she asked.

"Later." Pansy pouted.

"Ernie... please?" Ernie pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Okay. One!" Pansy grinned and launched herself to the floor and slowly picking out a present she already knew had her name on it. She'd always, ever since she'd been little, hunted down her presents trying to guess them. Had she ever guessed them however, she'd cried for days. That wasn't how it was supposed to work.

She pulled the present onto her lap, slowly undoing one side of it, before turning to the other. Ernie had taken a seat beside her, a smug look upon his face. Pansy slowly pulled out the box and raised her eyebrows as she looked at the shop name. "Ern... is this present for you or me?" He grinned softly. Pansy opened the box, and carefully pulled out the purple lingerie with a black floral pattern. "Yep," she said. "It's definitely for you."

"Feel like trying it on?" Ernie asked suggestively. Pansy smiled and walked over to him, taking a seat upon his lap.

"Maybe," she replied, before kissing his lips. "C'mon. Let's give this underwear a test run shall we?" She stood up and Ernie took her hand, and they ran up the stairs, laughing.


End file.
